


green eyes runing wild and full of pain i see you both sides

by poppypetts



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7583311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppypetts/pseuds/poppypetts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what happens when chat is hart and ladybugs there to save him<br/>there no other way as times running out<br/>she loves him and is going to save him no mater what happens</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. i will all ways save you my love / love lady bug

**Author's Note:**

> not the best but I hoe you like it and catch my ideas

in battle with a horrible villain ,  
don't for get to add the fact he is frowning big big knifes at everyone stop you .  
" CHAT NO " she screamed as her partner fell to the ground with a terrible thud   
ladybugs heart braking as he hits the ground everything stopping in that moment   
even in all the panic she see him try to get up but fall back down mean he's going to be ok right   
but that gave her the hope to carry on .  
quickly she swings her yo yo up high catching the roof she run head on a fast as she can ,   
swooping up her wounded partner and flying high in the sky on to the roof keeping in mind that   
he's bleeding out in her arms or the whimper he let out when she swooped him up in to her arms   
" it's going to be okay just hold on" she said care full placing her partner down on the cold hard roof   
then she was off in to battle it take a long time but the villain was no more rushing off to chat she leaves   
a confused old man.  
even with the cure it only rebuilds building not the super hero   
she has 10 minutes till she no long lady bug and only marinate  
finally she reach's her partner as she comes closer she see the blood dripping from in-between his fingers   
carefully she kneels down next to him   
she keeps thinking ( he's only 16 he's not going to die ) over and over in head   
slowly his green eyes meet her blue   
slow and weak he say " my lady please don't let me go "  
even if he is begging she not losing him not to night not ever not when she can save him and she knows she can   
"never your going to be fine okay " she replied trying not to sound panicked but it so heard   
carefully she picks him up are starts too run home her home marinates home   
as soon as she slips in the widow she place chat on the long Lange char and rushes to her bathroom   
grabbing anything that can help her   
when she come back in he's siting which is good and bad   
kneeling down in front of him she say   
" hay how's it feeling "  
" terrible but why did you bring me here" he replied   
" I live here chat but can you move your hand so I can see the damage "  
he did as she said showing the deep cut   
slowly she remove the costume that coved his torso   
and began to clean up here poor black cat every now and then he would flinch or whimper in pain   
but tried his best to stay still for her   
while cleaning his wound she detransformed but he knew anyway   
it was about 11pm when she finished   
" chat how's that feel know I'll go get some pain killers in a minute "  
" thanks m'lady "  
as she whet to get painkillers he slumped his shoulders and close his eye slowly slipping in to the cushioned chair   
as she retained she sat down next to him lightly she puts a hand on chats shoulder   
" here's some water and painkillers "  
" thanks there " chat drinks the water and takes the painkillers   
" chat you can stay here tonight if you wont "  
" my lady I really should get home but your right "  
" look you can go in the morning it a be safer then know come on "  
she said geting up with the help of Mari Adrien got safely to her bed   
" you can take your mask off chat "  
" are you sure Mari "  
he said as she help him lay down and lay next to him   
" yeah you can"  
with that they close there eyes to sleep what they could with a flash plagg whet to tiki   
and fell asleep there's a big day coming tomorrow


	2. when i woke you were gone  it broke my heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when Mari wakes she finds out how much she need him in her life   
> alone with who he is behind that mask

Mari awoke to the sound of her phone beeping her alarm for school   
she almost forgot about that slowly she open her eye ,filling with disappointment  
she sore he was gone and a note was in his place   
" dear my lady 

thank you for helping me last night   
I'm so happy it was you   
I had to go but I will see you later   
dear chat "  
" tiki I never saw chat face I don't know who he is , did you see him " mari asked   
" yes don't worry you will still love him "   
as all tiki was right 

# at school #

she was walking deep in fort when she tripped in to Adrien   
this was normal for her to trip in to everyone but when it was Adrien he court her every time but to day   
before she could dash in to him she managed to stop herself but she saw it in his eyes   
she saw pain the same why she saw in chat   
quickly she got up luckily there was no seane   
" im so sorry "  
" it ok mari only an accident "  
" your right " carful she placed a hand on his side just anuth to get a reaction   
" ow Mari what was that for " he said move away from her hand   
but before he could do any thing she leaned up to his ear  
" just making sure it was you kitty "  
" well who else my lady"  
" no one I'm glad it was you " slowly she back away to have anoth room to talk


End file.
